


She Saved the World. A Lot

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's thoughts as she visits her grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Saved the World. A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: whole / hole

Her name was carved into the gravestone. Buffy Anne Summers. Saved the world. A lot. She should have been resting, eternally rewarded, but Willow had called her back. No, not called her back, but dragged her back as in kicking and screaming.

Buffy didn’t know why. One Slayer died. Another was called. The world didn’t need her. Nobody needed her.

She stared down at the dirt, at her grave, at what had once been her grave. The earth had sunk in, just a bit, where she’d dug herself out. Who knew a whole person would leave so small a hole?


End file.
